Darkest Before The Dawn
by evilcharmings
Summary: What if Cora hadn't really killed Daniel, but traded him to Mr. Gold to keep him locked away as a more severe punishment? And what if he was brought to Storybrooke with them, and was only released when the curse had been broken? Will Regina be able to better herself for him? Rated M, set after A Land Without Magic. {Stable Queen}
1. The Return

Regina smirked as the dark cloud of purple smoke consumed everything in it's path, excitement in her eyes. Whether it was magic or their passage back to their homeland, she knew that power would soon be hers, once again and with the curse broken and many people outraged by what she had done, she was certainly going to need it.

Her heart beat loudly as all she could see was purple smoke, and she closed her eyes. Magic was something that she missed almost as much as she missed Henry every time he snuck off with Ms. Swan. She frowned in disgust at the thought, knowing she'd only have to put up with more of that, soon. Unless they were taken back to their land, being a large possibility that because she had not been hit by the curse, she would not be taken back with them. And as she felt that last bit of magic drift away, she opened her eyes and was hit with a slight bit of disappointment when she found herself still in her own land, which was replace by a smirk a moment later when she realized her magic was back, and she could be safe again, be strong again. She could win. And the knock on her door made her smirk even wider.

"You wanted your Queen? Well here…she…is." Regina thrusts her hands forward with the intention of cursing them all, enjoying the way they all flinched and squealed in horror before both she and the angry town citizens realized that nothing had happened. "What?" Regina questioned herself, unwilling to show any signs of something being wrong.

"She's powerless!"

"Someone grab her!"

The next thing she knew, Whale gripped her shoulders and slammed her up against the wall and it took everything in her to restrain herself from showing pain, especially after she had just lost everything that had ever mattered to her.

"STOP!"

Regina's head snapped up when she recognised that voice and she shattered into a million pieces when she realized who it belonged to. Her knees went weak, as did every other part of her body. Her heart filled with hope and the strongest love she had ever experienced, and memories flashed through her mind like a movie. The first time she had met him when Cora had first taken him on for the job. S

he had been just sixteen, and he had been twenty-one and they had snuck around for three years before everything. She remembered their first kiss, their first date, their first time, and the night when he had given her that ring. "D-Daniel?"

He came into sight, his stunning blue eyes frantic and longing as he came to the top of the mob and grabbed Whale, pulling him off Regina and stealing a loving glance before turning his back as if to shield her, and certainly to block her from harm. This was impossible, this could not be possible, Regina thought as she stared at him in awe. He looked older than she remembered, and his clothes were torn, daggy and dirty, like he had not changed them in years. She was using the pillar Whale had pushed her against to support herself, because if it had not been there, her knees surely would have collapsed and she would be kneeling on the ground, right now.

"I know that Ms. Mills has done many horrible things…" Daniel stuttered off, and her heart fluttered when she had called her Ms. Mills, as he had back when they had first started sneaking around, or when he was teasing her. "But her death will not grant you good people any satisfaction, but a guilty conscience instead, especially as you will be taking away a sons mother, and a part if that child with her. No matter what she has done, it does not warrant death, but if anyone dares to come within a mile of her with that intention, then a blood will be shed, but it will be your own."

The mob mumbled and glared, before realising that this 'stranger' was truthful in all that he had said and they all began to retreat, Daniel continuing to stand in his protective stance, finally turning once the mob was out of sight, a bright smile spreading over his face.

"Regina." He said fondly as she through herself at him, her arms wrapping around him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, allowing tears to flow free as he returned her embrace, holding her tightly against himself, and never wanting to let go. It had been far too long since they had been together. "I can't believe it's you…" Regina managed to say through her tears. "B-but…how? I saw her take your heart, I saw the dust…" Regina pulled back slightly to look at him, her soft brown eyes a mixture of confusion, hope and love for the man in front of her. He merely smiled at her, raising his hands to caress her cheeks, brushing away tears with his thumbs.

"She exchanged hearts with another while you were busy running over to me after commanding me to play dead. Then after she sent you back home, she locked me away in a cellar underneath the house and kept me there until after you had wed the king. She then traded me to Rumplestilskin and he kept me locked in a cellar for years, which unfortunately carried on to this world after your curse, and I've been under his shop for years, and he always told me that I was dangerous and could not be trusted." His face darkened a bit at those words, and Regina could hardly imagine what it had been like for him all those years, not able to think about the fact that she had been in the same pain since she had lost him.

"But when he brought me my evening meals, he would always tell me about what had happened that day. He told me when you had become mayor and about your son, Henry. And then when I started to have dreams about you, when I began to remember…he told me the truth." He concluded, his eyes never leaving hers.

"So you know of all that I have done, the woman that I've become…" She bowed her head, never wanting to look at him so much, but being far too ashamed of herself to. Daniel shook his head and placed a finger under her chin, raising her head to look at those piercing blue eyes. "I don't care about what you have done in the past, my love. You were hurt and had no one to turn to, let alone any idea of how to handle your anger and pain. But no matter what, I will love you, just as I always have. And I forgive you." His hands slid back to caress her face again as she graced him with one of her breathtaking smiles, just like the one she had given him after that promise ring was on her finger. "After all, you are my fiancée…if you'll still have me," he said with a hopeful grin and she laughed, wiping her eyes. "Of course I will. I love you, Daniel. There has never been anyone but you."

They both leaned in at the same moment and their lips met for the first time in years, but it was like nothing had changed. Their lips worked passionately together as they gripped at each other like they were afraid to let go, both with happy tears hidden under closed eyelids. And neither of them had felt this happy in years, and for Regina, this was a day she had dreamt of since she was nineteen years old and was marrying the king instead of the man she loved. For the first time in year, she felt true happiness.

tAnd she was far too caught up in that moment that she had not noticed the fact that Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Henry had come to a halt at the top of the path after their discovery of Daniel and Regina.

"…Mom!?"


	2. Reunited

**Ahhh, sorry it took me so long to update! I've been swamped this holidays, it's actually been crazy. I'm sorry to disappoint youw ith such a short chapter, but I'll try to get a longer one up within the next few days and to also write it in a word doc instead of on my ipod. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina pulled away from Daniel, her eyes filled with surprise and her body flooding with dread when she took in the sight of her son, Emma, Snow and Charming who were standing at her with their mouths agape. She glanced at a clearly confused Daniel before taking a step back so that they were a respectable distance away. Henry was iffy about it, as is and she was sure that seeing his mother kissing a random stranger probably made him feel like she had kept another secret from him. She brushed some hair out of her face an cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. "Henry, dear! This, um…" She glanced at Daniel again whom hadn't taken his eyes off the group. "This is my, um…"

"Daniel." Snow finished Regina's sentence. She had always had a sharp memory, especially for remembering faces. She met so many people when she had been a princess, and she felt incredibly rude if she were ever to forget a name. "How is this even possible? Y-you were killed, I told Cora and she…" Snow raised a hand to rest over her heart and Regina stiffened, clearly uncomfortable with the situation she had been placed in. She didn't need this right now, not when she had just gotten her fiancee back. Noticing her troubled expression, Daniel placed an arm around her waist and pulled her to him exactly the way she had liked it before he explained. "I'm not truly sure how, but Cora replaced my heart with another and deceived Regina, allowing her to believe that I had been killed." Regina nuzzled her face against his chest as she remembered that horrible day, the one that had changed her life. She knew that she was showing vulnerability, but at this precise moment, she really didn't care. "Instead of killing me, she cast a preservation spell over my body and his my away for years until the curse happened and she lifted it, causing me to be transported here. A man named Rumplestiltskin locked me away under his shop for all the years we've been here. I would always have dreams of my former life and he explained them to me after some time, and then when the curse was broken, I remembered everything and began trying to break out of the cell. But a woman came and freed me, and then I just…knew where I had to go." He finished with a fond smile down at his dumbfounded fiancé.

Everyone stayed quiet during Daniel's speech, especially the Charmings whom all looked incredibly confused, besides Snow. She just looked like a child whom had disappointed her parents and guilt was clearly etched on every inch of her face. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Welcome back, Daniel. We'll just give you guys some time to catch up." And with that, she half dragged Emma and Charming away from the Mayors house with Henry in tow, sneaking glances back at her until he was completely out of sight and Regina and Daniel were left alone. The moment they were out of sight, Regina launched himself at Daniel, wrapping her arms around his neck and his wrapping around her waist, holding her close as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and muffled a sob. "I can't believed it's really you." She murmured into his neck. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, rubbing her back. "I'll never leave you again, my Regina. I don't think my heart could take it." A small smile settled on her lips and they stood like that for a while as Regina calmed herself, collecting her thoughts until finally she pulled back slightly so that she could look at him and he brushed the stray tears away from her cheeks. "How about we go inside? There's a lot to talk about…" Regina trailed off as she pulled away and opened the door, keeping a hold on his hand as he lead him inside and he followed we willingly. He would follow this woman anywhere.

Daniel was immediately fascinated by her home as soon as he set foot inside it and it was only then that she realised how truly different this world was compared to their old one. She remembered when she first came her and it took her years to truly get the hang of this world. Everything was just so…technical and difficult, as we're the people. It was horrible and Regina had hated it from the very beginning. Whilst Regina had been lost in her thoughts, Daniel had moved over to the mantel piece which contained at least a dozen pictures, mainly of Henry. He picked one up that showed Henry embracing her, back when times were simpler and everyone was oblivious. "This boy…he's your son, isn't he? Rumplestiltskin had told me you had a child…" He trailed off as he put the picture back down, looking slightly unhappy and Regina was puzzled as to why until she noticed his gaze resting on her stomach and she realised. Oh. "Yes, that's my adopted son, Henry." She said with a fond smile and he let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. The thought of her sharing something so special with another man made him feel slightly nauseous.

Back in the later stages of their relationship, they had spoke many times about children. Being an only child, Regina had always wanted to have a big family, and being from a large family himself, Daniel couldn't agree more. Times would be tough and they would struggle, but Regina claimed that she didn't care as long as they had each other and he couldn't agree more. Regina claimed that they would have four boys and three girls, claiming that a mother always knows. The boys would help their father around on the farm they would live on and she would teach the girls sewing and embroidering, but not nearly as harshly as her mother had taught her. They would all know how to ride and would each have their own horse, along with a great love for the creatures and they would be able to marry whomever they liked as long as it was for love. It was a nice thought, one that had often kept Regina going after her mother had once again showered her with words made of knives. She knew it would probably never become reality, but it was a nice thought.

"So you never found anyone else?" Daniel asked, approaching the subject with caution. She swallowed thickly. Sure, there had been Graham, but that had been more for her entertainment than her happiness. Charming had never reciprocated her advances. She didn't even count her marriage to the king, and there was that one time with Jefferson when she had been at her lowest point…but that wasn't what he was asking and she shook her head. "There was never anyone else. Not after you. I couldn't love anyone else like I love you." She said in a barely audible whisper. He took a few steps towards her, raising his hand to her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. "Not even with the king?" So, he did know about that. At least that saved some explanation. "He could never love me the way he did his first wife, and I never wanted to be with anyone but you. I was just there to be a mother to Snow." She spat the girls name and cast her eyes to the floor. He raised his other hand to her cheek, cupping it as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He had gone far, far too long without her and he wasn't going to waste another minute. Besides, she need this. He pulled back slightly, his brilliant blue eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones. "You will never have to go another moment without someone who loves you by your side. It will take more than your mother to get rid of me." Daniel smiled at his fiancé and she let out a girlish laugh, much like the one he had grown used to on their secret nights together in the stables. "You promise?" She smiled, but he could see in her eyes that underneath her tone, she was truly worried that he would leave her again. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I promise."


End file.
